Jomeo and Ruliet
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Spinoff of Shakespeare's classic love story in modern day. Juliet is a prep while Romeo is an emo. Both attend Verona High. Will differences in their social status allow them to prevail in love? R&R, please!
1. Prolouge

_Nearly 50 years ago, Verona High School opened its doors to the public. Everyone seemed to get along until social groups started to emerge. The preps/jocks had it all: looks, a social life, and popularity. Like everyone, they had their flaws. They couldn't maintain good grades because they were so focused on their athletics and social life. The nerds, on the other hand, had the smarts. They were the ones who emerged as valedictorians and did things like the chess club. Often, they didn't have a social life. Whenever parties or proms came around, they never went. Soon the preps were jealous of the nerds' brains and vice versa. _

_Nearly every day, a fight broke out between the groups. Sometimes they resulted in expulsion, suspension, or even death. Those who fought came out even more riled and angry then they were. And so, the cycle of nerd vs. prep continued to the present day…_


	2. The Warning

**Okay, now it's present day. The title was inspired by Thursday Pollum's ****Ella and Bedward****. She allowed me to use it, though. Constructive criticism only!!!**

It was the first day at Verona High School. Kids were running around, greeting old friends before classes started. Sam Son and Greg Ory watched from afar as a senior stuffed a freshman in the garbage can.

"Ooh, this makes me so frustrated," Sam exclaimed, crossing his thin arms.

"What'd you say?" Greg asked. He was too busy adjusting his thick glasses as he hunched over his laptop.

"Every year, the preps gang up on nerds, like us! I'm tired of it! The girls are even annoying!"

"What've they ever done?" Greg said, glaring at his friend.

"They constantly gossip about us and giggle all the time!"

"Oh well. Let's go flip Devon off before class starts," suggested Greg, closing his laptop.

"You mean the football captain who's IQ is as big as Paris Hilton's?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun,"

Chortling, they both flipped the bird as they walked past him. Doubling back, Devon grabbed the back of Sam's shirt collar.

"You flipping me off, dork?" he thundered as the other football captains circled around them.

"No, he's flipping off the other quarterback who's failed biology twice and looks like a goldfish," Greg remarked, noting Devon's big lips.

"Oh, okay," smiled Devon, releasing Sam and walking off.

"Hey, he just insulted you! Do something!" whined a pudgy cheerleader named Brittany. Catching on, he finally punched Sam and then Greg in the face. Soon, the whole campus was engulfed in the battle. Brittany was slapping a Goth across the face while Sam was trying to single-handedly attack Devon and the backup quarterback.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed a voice. Everyone stopped, staring at a balding man in a tweed suit.

"It's the Prince Ipal!" muttered a sophomore to her friend.

"Aka the Principal!" the friend breathed back.

"I've had it!" the principal yelled, "Verona was named one of the most dangerous high schools in New York last year. If there's one more fight, I'll personally make sure you're expelled!"

He stormed off, leaving the students to stare at each other.


	3. English Class

Across campus and oblivious to the whole fight, Romeo Montague was being dropped off at school.

"Aren't you excited about junior year?" his mom asked enthusiastically.

"No," said Romeo, glaring her.

"Well, have fun anyway!"

He exited the car, rolling his bloodshot eyes as his mother drove away.

"Romeo!" cried a voice. Startled, Romeo looked up to find his friend, Ben Volio, peering eagerly at him. He was the only junior who was a hippie; complete with a tie-dye shirt, long blonde hair, beard, and flip flops.

"See you still look like you're high," Romeo remarked, noting how Ben looked out of sorts.

"See you still look like a zombie ever since you asked Rose A. Line out and she said no," replied Ben.

"Don't talk about her!" Romeo wailed, turning his iPod on maximum volume so that heavy metal music could be heard by Ben.

"Quit being emo, dude! Make peace with the world!" he said, grasping Romeo's shoulder.

"Get away!" shrieked Romeo, breaking away and running to a bench. Fumbling with the straps on his backpack marked with anarchist symbols, he finally found his diary. Ben looked over his shoulder as he wrote the following words:

_I lie in my tomb_

_Blood trickling down my wrists_

_Black as night_

_Death over consumes me_

_As I go to hell_

"Ha! That sonnet sucks crap!" Ben laughed, slapping his knee.

"It's a haiku! And what do you know about poetry? You flunked English!" Romeo sobbed, running away yet again.

"So did you!" Ben hollered, trying to keep up in his flip flops.

"_Au contraire_, I passed with a 73!" he called over his shoulder.

"And I thought we were nerds!" Ben replied, dodging various people as he tried to find his friend.

At last, he spotted Romeo run into the bathroom. Storming in, he saw him wailing next to a urinal.

"Jeez! I'm trying to take a whiz here!" someone shouted, motioning to their crotch. Ignoring him, Ben slapped Romeo across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he cried, black eyeliner running down his face.

"For you to get a grip! So what if Rose didn't want to go out with you?"

Romeo responded with a loud wail, finally sagging to the floor. The boy who yelled at them earlier finally zipped his jeans and left the room.

"I don't understand what you're griping about! She's not that hot anyway! There's more fish in the sea for you to catch!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romeo scoffed, coloring his nails with a black Sharpie.  
"It means," said Ben, kneeling beside his friend, "that there are plenty of girls out there for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now get your ass up! We got English in five minutes,"

Romeo cleansed his face, reapplied the eyeliner, and went back into the hallway with Ben.

"BEN! ROMEO!" yelled an overly hyper voice. They turned to the sound and came face to face with a boy. He had a red afro, head gear, and was struggling to drink from a Disney Princess travel mug. His eyes were the size of tennis balls, looking with lust as a girl in too tight clothing walked past, flaunting her chest.

"How many cups of coffee did you have, Mark?" Ben asked.

"Only four, but I w-w-was up til 3 this morning, and I needed a quick p-p-pick me up," he stuttered, spraying spit all over them.

The warning bell rang, giving them only two minutes to get to class.

"Crap, we got English!" Romeo groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Me too! Do you have Mr. Zart?" Mark asked, draining his coffee.

Taking out their schedules, Romeo and Ben looked to be sure.

"Yes! We do!" said Ben happily, high fiving his friends.

"I heard he's a crazed up dude, so we better get there now!" exclaimed Mark.

They sprinted down the hallway, crashing into Mr. Zart's room just as the bell rang.

"Glad you're here, boys," said Mr. Zart, looking up from his desk. "Sit wherever you'd like."

Grinning, they took seats together opposite the side where all the preps were. It had always been preps vs. nerds/everyone else since Verona High had first opened.

"Now then, welcome to English class. My name is Mr. Moe Zart." He wrote his name on the chalk board, oblivious to the snickers he received at his name.

"So what if I'm named after a famous composer?" he snapped, finally catching on. His beady eyes raked over every students face before he started to take attendance. He was about to announce the first name when he caught himself, "Oh! That reminds me! Don't hesitate to ask if you prefer a nickname!" Then, he began to take attendance.

"Tyler Balt?"

There was no response, but Romeo could see that he was in the room. He was too busy playing his Nintendo DS with his iPod on to hear anything.

"Tyler Balt?" Mr. Zart asked again.

"I'M HERE DAMMIT!" Tyler snapped.

Startled but angry, Mr. Zart quickly snatched the game and iPod out of his hand.

"Give them back!" he snarled

"Playing Nintendogs, I see?" Mr. Zart noted as the class started to laugh.

"For your information, it's one with a cat!" he snapped.

"Oh, and listening to _Memory_ from the musical Cats. One of my favorites" said Mr. Zart as the class laughed even harder.

"My friends call me Ty. Ty Balt. And I demand you to give me my stuff back!" he spat, adjusting his leopard-skin coat.

"You can get them after your detention today for your cheek, Ty," he explained as he locked the valuables in a safe by the chalk board. Ty continued to grumble, crossing his arms as Mr. Zart resumed attendance.

"Juliet Capulet?"

"Here!" chattered a bubbly voice. Romeo spun around, and across the room he saw a gorgeous girl. Her black hair went to the small of her waist and her brown eyes flashed with happiness. He goggled at her as she adjusted her Hollister jeans over her thong.

"Mark Cutio?"

"Here!" said Mark.

"Richard Inson?"

"Here," piped up one of the preps, "but all my friends call me Dick."

That was too much for the class. They laughed yet again, burying their faces in their hands.

"That's enough!" Mr. Zart chortled, restoring order to the class once more. He resumed order, finally wrapping the attendance with Devon Jackson, Romeo Montague, Brittany Nurse, Greg Ory, Sam Son, and Ben Volio.

For the next 45 minutes, he all bored them to death with the work of Shakespeare, Dickinson, and other famous playwrights and authors. The bell rang at last, and Romeo hurried past Ben and Mark to follow Juliet. But someone had grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him into the janitor's closet.

"What do you want?" Romeo asked, stumbling amongst the mops.

"To talk to you," said a female voice, clicking on a flashlight.

It was Rose A. Line.


	4. The Party

"What do you want?" Romeo asked with scorn, trying to make his way past her.

She looked up at him; her green eyes dull compared to Juliet's.

"I've changed my mind. I want to go out with you."

Romeo took her in. Her oily blonde hair was up in a childish ponytail. Acne covered most of her nose and her breath smelt bad.

"Well I don't. I've moved on," he said, walking out the door.

"But why?" she whined, following him down the hallway.

"Because I did. Now shove off. I've got Chemistry."

He left her standing their, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Whoa, Rose looks like crap!" Ben commented as he and Romeo went to their lockers.

"It's because I owned her and told she was uglier than a piece of dog crap," Romeo replied as he opened his locker.

"Really?"

"No, but that was the message I gave out."

"OMG!" cried Mark, coming out of nowhere.

"What?" chorused Ben and Romeo.

"I was just in the bathroom, and I heard that this weekend there's going to be a party at some preps' house!"

"Gee, I sure don't want to miss that!" Ben said sarcastically. Romeo, however, was intrigued.

"We can crash it!" Mark explained when they exchanged blank looks.

"I guess we could go," Romeo shrugged, trying to be casual about it. But the only reason he wanted to go was to see if Juliet was there.

Later that week, Mark picked up his friends in his beat up station wagon and headed off to the party. They took extra precautions by dressing up as preps so they wouldn't be recognized.

"So who's house is it again?" Romeo asked, shifting uncomfortably in his brother's football jacket.

"For the hundredth time! It's Juliet's house!" Ben yelled from the front seat.

"Did I ever tell you guys about Queen Drag?" Mark put out, swerving all over the road.

"No, is that your aunt?" Romeo chuckled.

Mark shot him a death glare before he told them about her.

"Queen Drag is the giver of wet dreams. At least, that's what my dad says. She's like the tooth fairy, where she crawls into your ear and flashes images of Hooters girls and Playboy bunnies! But alas, she can also flash images of--" He gulped, not wanting to continue.

"What?" Romeo cried impatiently. Getting extremely nervous, Mark touched his two pointer fingers together quickly and then regripped the wheel. Finally getting the message, they recoiled in disgust.

"EW!" Ben squealed girlishly.

"You mean like Brokeback Mountain?" Romeo asked, being the dumb person he is.

Mark nodded, causing him to scream out "THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

They were silent after that, because images of Brokeback Mountain flashed in their minds like a PowerPoint.

"I had a dream too," piped up Romeo after ten minutes, "I dreamt that if I went to this party, I'd get expelled from Verona High."

"Well it won't. And I want you to have met a new girl by the end of the night!" Ben ordered, spinning around to face him.

Finally, they arrived to Juliet's house. It was a beautiful French Chateau, complete with a stone fountain in the middle of a courtyard.

"Nice place. This makes me feel poor." Mark remarked as they headed up the marble steps.

"Ah, friends of Juliet's?" boomed a voice. Looking up, they came face to face with Juliet's father. He had a beer belly and was clean shaven, wearing an ugly plaid suit.

"Yeah," stammered Romeo, hurrying past him. Apparently Juliet's father was either deaf or blind, because pop music blared throughout the place. Several kids were making out on couches while others were grinding on the dance floor. They made their way into a corner where a large group was playing some game like 7 Minutes in Heaven and Spin the Bottle.

"Yo! Come on and play!" Ty Balt called, trying to round people over to the table. Romeo peered around eagerly, hoping Juliet would be playing. To his delight, she was; along with other cheerleaders.

"Screw that, I'm going to get a drink," Mark said as Ben followed him. Not wanting to be a loser, Romeo went to the table.

Once Ty was satisfied with the crowd, he handed Romeo the bottle. Hands shaking, he spun it. It seemed to last forever, pointing at various contestants. At long last, it landed on Juliet. The crowd snickered as she looked completely horrified.

"You're going in there for seven minutes!" Ty cheered gleefully, shoving them in the closet.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes until Juliet spoke up.

"See you've gotten rid of the heavy eyeliner," she said, staring at her feet.

"See you haven't," Romeo replied, noting how her eyes were like a raccoon's. _What the heck is wrong with me _he thought in exasperation. _I'm locked in a closet with the hottest girl in Verona High, and here I am making fun of her. _

He noticed that she was about to cry.

"Look, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" he apologized, hoping that there was still time.

"No, it's just that—my friends want me to go out with Paris Hunkyman!" she sniveled, collapsing into his shoulder. He could briefly remember him. He was the all-American athlete: closing pitcher in baseball, running back in football, and guard in basketball.. Romeo also noted how girls drooled over him in the hallways while guys would scrawl _Paris is a douche bag! _across every surface in the boy's locker room.

"The thing is, I don't want to go out with him!"

She continued to sob for so long that that Romeo finally looked at his watch. He only had 4 more minutes with her.

"Then tell them you don't want to. It can't be that hard," soothed Romeo, stroking her hair. It felt strangely like silk, as if she brushed it so many times.

"But it is, because I think I've fallen in love with someone else," Juliet said, gazing into his green eyes.

"Who?" Romeo asked, dumbfounded.

"You."

Without warning, she pressed her lips into his. Delighted, Romeo eagerly pressed back, slowly working his tongue into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair while she lovingly caressed his back. Finally, they came up for air.

"Whoa!" Romeo exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" she crooned.

"Why wouldn't I?"

They kissed again, but this time it was less aggressive. Instead, it was light and sweet.

"Here's my cell number, give me a call," Juliet said, whipping out her pen and scribbling it on his hand.

"I'm Romeo, by the way."

"Juliet. But call me Julie."

Suddenly, the door was swung open. They looked horrified as Ty grinned at them.

"Crazy time, huh?" he smirked, looking at Juliet's tousled hair and Romeo's sweaty face.

"What happens in the closet stays in the closet," Juliet retorted angrily.

"Well, if I'm going to lock my cousin in there, I should at least know who she's with."

It grew quiet, Ty just realizing what he said.

"HOW DARE AN EMO LIKE YOU MAKE OUT WITH MY COUSIN!" he roared, tearing off Romeo's jacket.

The crowd gasped at his too tight black clothing with cuts on his arm.

"What's all the hullabaloo about?" Juliet's dad asked, coming into the room.

"This emo freak who wasn't even invited to the party just made out with Julie!" Ty said, pointing at Romeo.

"Him? He's a nice fellow. Good strong build, like me," said Mr. Capulet.

"If you call having a beer belly great shape, then that means Lindsay Lohan quit alcohol," Ty replied, crossing his arm.

"Oh snap! He owned you!" said one gangster kid.

"That's it! You're out of here!" Mr. Capulet roared as he grabbed Ty by the scruff of his neck and threw him head first out on the marble steps. Everyone laughed as he shakily stood, bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"But I didn't do anything!" Ty cried in disbelief.

"Yes you did! You made fun of my weight! Now go home!"

"You haven't seen the last of me," Ty threatened, pointing at Romeo yet again before he limped into the darkness.

"Well, we're out of here," said Ben, coming to the door with Mark tagging along.

"You need a ride home, Romeo?" Mark asked, eyes crossed.

"You friggin drove me! Of course I need a ride home!" Romeo screamed in exasperation. Mark stumbled down the steps, not seeming to have any idea where he was going.

"Is he drunk?" Romeo asked Ben as they shoved him in the back seat.

"Someone spiked his drink," said Ben as he started the car.

After a few minutes, they finally came to Romeo's house.

"I saw that you and Juliet got locked in the closet. Did anything happen?" Ben asked as Romeo got out of the car.

"What happens in the closet, stays in the closet."

And with that, he slammed the door in his disappointed face and hurried to his room.


	5. Phone Call and a Decision

* * *

"Hi honey, how was the party?" his mom asked as he dashed past the living room.

"Good," he grunted, sprinting up the stairs. He threw off his clothes and changed into a pair of South Park boxers. Then, he dialed Julie's number into his cell. It rang several times and she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively.

"Julie! It's me, Romeo!"

"Hey Romeo!" she replied, sounding more enthusiastic.

He could here loud music in the backround and people whooping.

"Is the party still in full swing?" he asked. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah. Hang on; I'll try to go somewhere quieter."

He got a Dr. Pepper out of a cooler he kept under the bed. He was about to hang up when her voice finally returned.

"Took me a while to get out of the craziness. So what's up?"

Never in his life had he ever talked to a girl via the phone, so he was a bit nervous. But Julie's soothing voice eventually calmed him down. It was nearly three thirty in the morning when they finally had to go. By then, he found out that she secretly was a fan of punk rock, an avid golf fan, and her screen name was hollibabe418.

"Um, would you like to come over tomorrow? Around three?" Romeo asked. He assumed that his parents would be out doing errands or whatever the hell they did.

"Of course I would!" she exclaimed happily. After asking where he lived, she said a hurried good-bye and hung up. Overjoyed, he was about to do three-way with Mark and Ben. He decided not to though. His friends wouldn't mind that he had a new love interest already, but they didn't like Julie too much. She was one of those stuck-up rich girls who didn't give a damn about anyone besides those in her social class. Yet she gave a damn about him. That's what mattered. And weren't friends supposed to support your decisions? Unsure he decided to keep his attraction to Julie a secret. And with that, he shut off his light and crawled into bed.


	6. Awkward Moments

Romeo woke that same day around one in the afternoon.

"It's about time you got out of bed," scolded his father as he slumped into the kitchen.

"Are you guys going anywhere around 3 o'clock?" Romeo asked as he poured himself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"No, why?"

He dropped the milk bottle, glass shattering all over the linoleum.

"My girlfriend's supposed to come over in 2 hours! I can't let her see you guys!"

"You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you say so?" his mother asked, coming into the room with a broom and dustpan.

"You mean you'll go out?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"Not until we meet her first. We have to go to the hardware store to get rakes anyway," said his mom, clearing lying as she emptied the dust pan into the trash.

"Thanks. I got to get ready."

He swallowed his cereal, and, forgetting to put everything back, sprinted up the steps two at a time. It took forever for him to find an outfit that wasn't entirely black. In the end, he borrowed a pair of his dad's jeans and put on a Slipknot T-shirt. At exactly three, the doorbell rang.

_She's here! _Romeo thought happily. He dashed down the stairs and threw the door open.

"Um-hello," he said awkwardly. Juliet was leaning on the door frame seductively. Her D-cup boobs nearly spilled out of her belly shirt and her mini-skirt clung dangerously close to her crotch. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but his parents were here and he she wasn't making a good impression by dressing close to a Hooters girl.

"Hi baby," she crooned, stroking his ear with an acrylic nail.

"So you must be Romeo's new girlfriend! I'm his mother, Elaine" his mother simpered, holding out a hand. Julie had a look of confusion across her face.

"Verne," said his dad, coming out of his trance as he stared at her with great dislike.

"And I'm Julie," she said, still confused. "Uh, Romeo? Could you point me out to where the _bathroom_ is?"

"Oh yeah!" Romeo said, catching on. "Right upstairs."

His parents flashed him a scathing look as if to say _What are you doing with this skanky whore? _In response, he shrugged his shoulders and hurried upstairs with her.

"You didn't have to go to the bathroom, did you?" Romeo grinned as he shut his bedroom door.

"Nope."

She flung her arms around him and they began their passionate make-out session.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Romeo asked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Of course! But it must be kept a secret!" she said eagerly.

"Why?"

He pulled away from her, staring with utter disbelief and disappointment into her green eyes.

"Our reputations could be at stake! You don't understand!" Julie whispered dramatically. He took in what she said, and knew she was right. After all, he didn't even want to tell Mark or Ben what was going on between them.

"Well, school's tomorrow. I'll have Brittney tell you about my decision. She can be our messenger."

"But you just said that you'd go out with me!" Romeo said, looking crestfallen.

"I need to think about. Besides, Paris keeps on trying to grind on me every chance he can."

Julie wrinkled her nose at the thought. Suddenly, her phone beeped as a text message came in.

"It's Brittney. I have to go!" she blurted, throwing open his poster-clad door.

"But you've only been here for half an hour!"

"Yeah, but apparently her boyfriend Devon broke up with her. She needs consoling because she won't get out of bed."

"That sucks. Isn't he the one that beat up Sam and Greg?"

"I think so. I'll call you later!"

She ran down the steps and out the front door. Romeo could distinctly hear the screech of tires and the revving of the engine as she sped out of the driveway.

"Damn, I nearly got to 2nd base too!" he growled, kicking the wall.


End file.
